Parent's Like Us
by Litteya
Summary: Luke does something extrememly irresponsible, and feels terrible afterwards. It take a talk from Penelope to cheer him up. Suck summary, but less sucky oneshot!


**A/N:I don't own Criminal Minds, if I did the Luke and Penelope would already be married and Penelope would be pregnant.**

Luke knew he was an idiot. Why would even think about using bananas to feed his newborn child. But in his defense it was in the middle of a football game. One that he had been planning on watching for weeks. He had already told Penelope about it. But of course Penelope had to go into the office that day leaving him with a fussy baby.

"He could've choked!" Penelope said cradling Miguel close to her while she whisper-screamed at her husband.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." Luke said solemnly.

"Oh, well sorry fixes everything right? Well i'm sorry that you're going to have to sleep on the couch tonight." Penelope said rolling her eyes before storming down the hall into the bedroom her and Luke shared.

Luke cringed when he heard there bedroom door slam. He faced palmed himself and sank into the couch which would become his bed for god know how long.

* * *

Luke looked over at his son, study his little features. His skin was light olive color, that definitely came from him. His eye's on the other hand were his mother's, a light brown. Both Penelope and Luke had brown eyes, but Luke's were so dark they almost appeared to be black. Other than his eye's he was a spitting image of Luke.

Luke ran his finger Over Miguel's cheek, admiring the softness. A smile crossed his face as he remembered the day he was born. Penelope had been in labor for almost twenty-four hours. Penelope had kicked him out twice, screaming about how it was all his fault. But each time she had let him come back in. His smile faltered after thinking back to what he did last weekend. Penelope had forgiven him, but he still hadn't forgiven himself. For the past week he had been spending every moment he could with his son.

"Are you coming to bed, soon" He heard Penelope ask from the door frame.

"Yeah, just give me a minute" Luke said never taking his eye's of Miguel.

Penelope sighed. He had been doing this every since the incident. Even after she she forgave him. And as much as she loved watching him spend time with Miguel, her bed was getting cold without him.

"You know just because you blink, doesn't mean he's gonna disappear. Trust me I know. I've tried, when you're out on case he'll cry for hours." Penelope said walking up to her husband and placing a hand on his back. She flashed him a warm smile when he looked over at her, hoping to bring him out of his mood.

"I could've killed him you know. Did you know that over 12,000 kids a year are taken to the hospital for choking? Do you know how many of them don't make it?" Luke asked his eye falling back down to his son.

"Ok, when did I marry Reid?" She asked playfully. When he didn't respond she tried a different approach.

"Okay baby, look at me." She said grabbing him by the shoulders. He reluctantly looked at her.

"We are new parents, ok? New parents do stupid things. Some stupider than others, but that's what they do. And when we do stupid things we just have to rely on each other to fix things. Plus babies are pretty tough, and just think of how tough Miguel his. I mean he has to be he has us for parent's!" She said adding that last part in to make him smile. It worked because the smile she had grown so accustomed to appeared on his face and made her heart swoon.

"You always know how to make me smile woman." Luke said before pressing a light kiss onto her lips.

"I know something else that will make you smile." Penelope said smiling seductively.

"Is that so? What is it?" Luke asked teasingly.

"Oh, Mon cher you'll have to come to bed, to find out." She said wiggling out of his embrace and down the hall.

"Goodnight Miguel." Luke said after placing a kiss on his son's forehead.

* * *

 _ **I have no excuse other than, I saw a a photo on tumblr and this came to life. Your Welcome!**_


End file.
